Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
|-|Adult Form= |-|Thousand-Year Blood War= Summary Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (ネリエル・トゥ・オーデルシュヴァンク, Nerieru Tu Ōderushuvanku) is the former Tres (three) Espada. She is also known as Nel Tu (ネル・トゥ, Neru Tu), and she is a small, good-natured, childlike Arrancar. She lives in the desert of Hueco Mundo with her adoptive brothers and former Fracción, Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche, and their pet, Bawabawa. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least 7-C, likely higher | Unknown Name: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Nel Tu Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, Former 3rd Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hardened Skin (via Hierro), Dimension Travel (via Descorrer), Can use basic Arrancar techniques (like Cero and Bala), Ability to use Reiryoku exert it as Reiatsu to increase the user’s offensive power and defensive abilities, Expert Martial Artist, Pseudo-Flight, Immense Spiritual Power, Master Swordsmanship, Can Sense beings with Reiatsu (with Pesquisa) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Far superior to Base Grimmjow) | At least Town level, likely higher | Unknown Speed: ''' At least '''High Hypersonic (Can effortlessly avoid and sneak up on an Espada like Nnoitra, multiple times, superior to Hollow Mask Ichigo) | At least High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class TJ (Was able to easily overpower and defeat Nnoitra many times in the past and in their recent fight, easily injures him, who claims to have the strongest Hierro of all the current and past Espada, as well as physically overpowering him simply by kicking or punching him) | At least Class TJ, likely higher | Unknown Durability: Town level (Survived a direct hit in the face by Nnoitra, and kicked away Nnoitra's Zanpakuto without her bare foot bleeding during a later fight) | Unknown | Unknown Stamina: Quite High Range: Extended melee range with Gamuza, meters to kilometers with certain techniques Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Gamuza Intelligence: Very high, having a great understanding of combat and its forms, and the methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, as she can discern personalities easily. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Swordsman: As a former Espada, Nelliel has a great deal of experience in fighting, showing hardly any effort in her advanced use of swordsmanship. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice, and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She easily defeated Nnoitra, who is a highly proficient swordsman in his own right, several times. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, Nelliel is quite a skilled fighter. During her battle against Nnoitra, she was able to skillfully dodge and counter his attacks. She also used her swordsmanship in conjunction with her hand-to-hand combat skills. Sonído Master: Her speed has greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position. She was able to repeatedly sneak up on and effortlessly avoid Nnoitra with her speed. She easily transported the badly hurt Ichigo to a safer place during one of Nnoitra's attacks. Cero Doble (重奏虚閃 (セロ・ドーブル), Sero Dōburu; Spanish for "Double Zero," Japanese for "Heavy Performance Hollow Flash"): She retains her attack absorption ability in her original form, but now performs it with greater ease. According to Nnoitra, Nelliel's specialty is to absorb an incoming Cero and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a potent Cero Doble. In her original form, the force(s) of the Cero Doble is augmented greatly, since she rebounds the attack while blending it with her own Cero, drastically increasing its power. * Gran Rey Cero (グラン・レイ・セロ, Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. * Cero Oscuras (セロ・オスキュラス, Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): A far more powerful Cero than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. Bala (バラ, Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): A technique that fires hardened spiritual pressure. Less powerful than a Cero, but can be successively fired at 20 times the rate. Hierro: Nelliel, while in her original form, has Hierro befitting the strength of an Espada. It is strong enough to allow Nelliel to counter Nnoitra's blade with a kick and show no signs of injury. Pesquisa (ペスキサ, Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): An Arrancar's ability to measure and locate Reiatsu. Enhanced Strength: Her strength is greatly increased, fitting with her former position. With her great physical strength, Nelliel can fend off attacks from gigantic weapons like Nnoitra's, launch her opponent several meters away with a single punch, and effortlessly slice through the Hierro of an Espada-level Arrancar opponent with one swing of her Zanpakutō. She is also capable of stopping Nnoitra's Cero barehanded. Immense Spiritual Power: As the former third Espada, Nelliel has a grand amount of spiritual energy, powerful enough for her Fracción to sense it from a large distance. Renji even stated that her spiritual power was close to Ichigo's, confusing the two for a moment. High Intellect: While in her original form, she is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and its forms, and the methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, her childlike antics can sometimes block her intelligence. At one point, she latched onto Ichigo, who was clearly injured, to the point where he passed out, then latched onto him again. Descorrer (解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Zanpakutō and Resurrección Gamuza (羚騎士 (ガミューサ), Gamyūsa; Spanish for "Chamois", Japanese for "Antelope Knight"): Her Zanpakutō has a green sheath, a light green hilt, and a tsuba that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back. Resurrección: Its release command is "Declare" (謳え, utae; Viz: "Praise"). Nel holds her Zanpakutō up in front of her horizontally and calls out its release command. The Zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. She calls out the name of her Zanpakutō, and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area. In her new form, Nel takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur, complete with a black horse's tail. Her Hollow mask's horns become longer and more curved, and also extend slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. The crack on her mask also closes up, although the missing teeth remain. Her shoulders are covered by white spaulders that come across her shoulder blade to her neck. She has white elbow guards and white gauntlets. The parts of her arm that aren't covered by armor are covered by a black material, which also covers her hands. There is a white ring at the base of her tail. Gamuza itself transforms into a double-sided lance. She is one of the few Arrancar known to have a weapon after her release (the releases of most Arrancar de-materialize their weapons upon release). These features grant her the overall appearance of a medieval knight or jouster. Resurrección Special Ability: The only attack she has used in this form so far is Lanzador Verde. The full extent of Gamuza's abilities are still unknown. * Enhanced Strength: While in her released form, her might increases further. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: While in her released state, her spiritual power increases significantly. * Lanzador Verde (翠の射槍 (ランサドール・ヴェルデ), ransadōru verude; Spanish for "Green Lancer," Japanese for "Jade Lance"): Nel throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed. As it travels through the air, it begins to spin and build up spiritual energy. When it reaches its target, it acts as a drill, inflicting extreme piercing damage. The technique is powerful enough to push back Nnoitra and break his Zanpakutō, which he was using to block the attack. Key: Adult (True Form) | Resurrección | Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Good Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Espada Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Lance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier